Muzyka życia
by xblack-lotusx
Summary: "Po śmierci Mary John załamał się całkowicie. (...) Sherlock był promieniem nowej nadziei w jego życiu."
1. Chapter 1

_„I've fallen out of favor and I've fallen from grace_

_Fallen out of trees and I've fallen on my face_

_Fallen out of taxis, out of windows too_

_Fell in your opinion when I fell in love with you"_

_Florence and The Machine – Falling_

[Muzyka życia]

Gdy mieszkanie na Baker Street 221b wypełniał aromat herbaty z miodem i imbirem, rześkiego wiatru powiewającego firankami oraz grubych, wełnianych swetrów wydobytych z otchłani szafy oznaczało to tylko jedno. Do Londynu zawitała jesień. W tym roku bukiet zapachów wzbogacała papryka, sos sojowy i pędy bambusa w wytwornych chińskich daniach, które serwował od przeszło miesiąca Sherlock. John powoli przekonywał się do azjatyckiej kuchni. Od sprawy z bankierem starał się trzymać od niej z daleka. Wybaczył detektywowi jego Wielkie Zejście jak i Wielki Powrót. A raczej – zaakceptował to w obliczu wyjątkowej sytuacji, w którą pchnęło go życie. Psychoterapeutka powtarzała mu od kilku sesji, że powinien przestać opłakiwać Mary. Nie potrafił przestać. Za to nauczył się lepiej kryć emocje i cierpieć mniej intensywnie. Powrót na Baker Street miał mu w tym pomóc.

Swoje zadanie spełnił.

Sherlock zauważył, że doktorowi przybyło kilka zmarszczek i wciąż gdy tylko odwracał wzrok w oczach Johna błyskały iskierki tęsknoty. Jednak nie był tak dobrym aktorem, za jakiego się uważał. Mimo wszystko obecny stan rzeczy całkowicie mu się podobał.

Było jak _przedtem._

Co prawda jeszcze do niedawna Sherlock nie miał na to najmniejszej nadziei, a Mycroft zaczął straszyć go odwykiem, lecz... John go potrzebował. Jak nigdy. Zrozumiał, że ich relacja stanęła na głowie i spogląda teraz na jej lustrzane odbicie. Jeśli chciał przywrócić swojemu małemu, prywatnemu światu porządek, to musi stać się stroną, która więcej daje niż bierze. Przez te kilka lat mógł pozwalać sobie na egoizm i infantylność graniczące czasem ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Doktor przymykał na to oko. W razie potrzeby jak surowa i stanowcza matka wyznaczał mu granice.

W chwili obecnej był _pęknięty. _

Tym razem postarał się naprawdę. Rzucił prochy i nawet zaczął jeść jak człowiek. Dalej był tym ekscentrycznym sobą tyle, że z większą dawką troski i miłosierdzia dla Johna Watsona. Część paktu, który nieoficjalnie zawarli, aby z powrotem zamieszkać razem.

Po śmierci Mary John załamał się całkowicie. W pracy dostał miesięczny urlop. Wszyscy mu z całego serca współczuli, lecz nikt nie palił się, aby mu pomóc. Sherlock był promieniem nowej nadziei w jego życiu.

Po raz kolejny.

Wybrali się na tydzień do Florencji (liczył na to, że południowe słońce pomoże w walce z depresją) przez co John ładnie się opalił, a Sherlock dalej miał aparycję wampira, gdyż w międzyczasie dyrygując włoską policją unicestwił kartel narkotykowy. Doktor nie miał mu tego za złe. Wyjątkowo nie wyrzucono ich z zajmowanego hotelu ani nie mieli nieprzyjemnych sytuacji z wszystkimi wokół. John nie był w stanie wrócić do wykonywanego zawodu. W tym momencie wrócił do starego mieszkania i od tej chwili detektyw na przemian z nieocenioną panią Hudson starali się zapewniać mu rozrywki i zajęcie. Krewetki w sosie z niespodzianką i cynamonowe ciasteczka pomagały przetrwać najnudniejsze i najpodlejsze dni. Sherlock jednogłośnie został okrzyknięty mistrzem kuchni i mimo początkowych oporów coraz chętniej zaszywał się w kuchni. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak John na chwilę stawał się _dawnym_ Johnem. Kiedyś sprawi, że będzie nim na stałe.

Tak minęły dzień za dniem dwa wakacyjne miesiące. Codzienna egzystencja wreszcie się unormowała. Oczywiście ich norma odbiegała od przeciętnego wzorca, ale każdemu w jakiś sposób ten układ odpowiadał. Mieli nadzieję, że kolory jesiennych liści, świeżo ściętych sierpem czasu w magiczny sposób przesiąkną do ich życia.

Było około ósmej rano, gdy chłodne promienie słońca muskały twarze przechodniów śpieszących Oxford Street. Zniknęły na szczęście już tłumy turystów; życie jakby delikatnie zwolniło. Sklep warzywny braci Clark'ów znajdował się na samym jej końcu, więc delektowali się wspólnym spacerem... Na swój sposób. Sherlock z bólem wyłączył komórkę i cały czas zastawiał się, czy w tej chwili nie powinien złapać jakiegoś przestępcy, a John nerwowo zerkał, czy przypadkiem nie spotka kogoś znajomego, kto zasypie go kondolencjami. Mimo wszystko to była odmiana. Niezaprzeczalnie miła odmiana.

- Piękną mamy jesień tego roku... – zaczął doktor, kiedy wreszcie stwierdził, że może odetchnąć z ulgą.

- Za tydzień znowu zacznie padać i będzie ponuro jak zawsze, więc w samą porę zauważyłeś.

- Nie musisz być niemiły, Sherlock – w jego głosie nie było nagany – wiem, że bardzo się starasz, abym nie zauważył, jak bardzo się zmieniłeś.

- Wydaje ci się.

- Zbywasz mnie?

- Trochę.

John uśmiechnął się lekko, jedynie kącikami ust, lecz to nie uszło uwadze Sherlocka. Sam nie mógł się powstrzymać i w efekcie prychnął krótkim śmiechem.

- Zależało mi, żebyś wrócił i znów był moim blogerem. Nawet po tym wszystkim.

Watson spokojnie pokiwał głową.

- A ja nawet po tym wszystkim się zgodziłem...

- Szczerze powiedziawszy taki był cel moich działań – rzucił obojętnie detektyw.

- Szczerze powiedziawszy nie mogę narzekać. Chętnie bym wrócił do Włoch.

_Z tobą,_ dodał w myślach. Zdziwił się, że pomyślał właśnie o Sherlocku, a nie o Mary, która przecież była jego żoną. Gdzieś w głębi serca zrobiło mu się z tego powodu przykro.

- Chcesz wyglądać jak ta banda opalonych kretynów? Anglia dobrze ci robi na cerę.

- Tak, jasne – uśmiechnął się – Ale ty też mogłeś skorzystać, zamiast siedzieć całymi dniami na komisariacie.

- Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że pierwszą klasę wynajął dla nas ambasador w podziękowaniu za moją drobną przysługę?

- Dalej uważam, że się przepracowujesz.

Rozmawiali tak lekko i śmiali się nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi wokół. Sherlock zauważył, że w tym oświetleniu John wygląda bardzo korzystnie. Nie oddałby go żadnej kobiecie, nikomu na ziemi ani nawet poza nią. Natomiast John doszedł do wniosku, że nie potrzebuje Elli, żeby poradzić sobie z otaczającym go światem. Potrzebuje swojego dektektywa-konsultanta.

- Nalegam, abyśmy przyśpieszyli kroku, jeśli chcemy zdążyć przygotować obiad zanim zapadanie zmrok.

Na obiad podany został kurczak w sosie słodko-kwaśnym z ryżem, a do tego francuskie wino z '89 roku.

- Nie lepiej zostawić je na jakieś specjalne okazje? – zapytał John, studiując etykietkę. Żałował, że nie przyłożył się do francuskiego w szkole. Nazwa owego trunku była dosyć enigmatyczna, ale pachniał wybornie.

- Tak się skała, że mamy dożywotni zapas wina.

John lekko zmarszczył brwi i przekręcił głowę.

- Coś mnie ominęło?

Sherlock udawał niewzruszonego. Doskonale pamiętał tę sprawę, ale nie była ona specjalnym powodem do dumy, oprócz wyżej wspomnianego wina, rzecz jasna.

- Po prostu pomogłem właścielowi winnicy odzyskać jego uprowadzoną córkę. Tak się składa, że młoda dama wpadła w niewłaściwe towarzystwo, a pewnien ambitny, lecz o niezbyt lotnym umyśle młodzieniec postanowił to wykorzystać. Ojciec gotów był oddać sporą część majątku w zamian za dziecko ale odwiodłem go od tego.

- Jak znaleźliście porywacza?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się jak dziecko.

- Namierzyliście go po komórce? Ktoś go wydał?

- Gorzej. Zostawił na kopercie odciski palców a ponieważ był wcześniej notowany rozpoznanie jego tożsamości nie stanowiło większego problemu. Co dziwne... pod tą samą groźbą złożył swój podpis.

John śmiał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

- I Greg z całym Scotland Yaredm nie mogli sobie z tym poradzić?

- Cóż... List przyszedł dopiero po tygodniu, listonosze strajkowali. Poza tym ten dzieciak miał niewyraźne pismo – odkroił kawałek kurczaka i włożył do ust.

- Właściciel winiarni był bardzo zadowolony, a kilka butelek to nie wiele jeśli kochał córkę tak, jak twierdził.

John jadł w milczeniu. Wokół paliło się kilka świeczek, co tworzyło bardzo romantyczny nastrój. Niebo zaszło ciemnymi chmurami, a ich blask uspokajał skołatane serca i myśli. Duży bukiet kwiatów, który z wyrazami wdzięczności otrzymał Sherlock nadawał wnętrzu jeszcze bardziej przytulny wygląd. Żeby nie było tak idyllicznie większą część przestrzeni kuchni zajmował zestaw szalonego chemika Sherlocka i słoiki zawierające dziwaczną substancję. W opozycji do nich stały słoiki z konfiturami od przyjaciółek pani Hudson. Zadziwiające, ale wyglądały łudząco podobnie. Doktor zakodował, aby nie tykać żadnych podejrzanych przetworów w najbliższym czasie.

Szczęście ma to do siebie, że jest jak domek z kart – długo je budujesz, a potrafi pod byle oddechem obrócić się w ruinę. Detektyw musiał mieć tego świadomość. Ta praca wymagała poświęceń, jeśli chciało się być _ekspertem_ w tej dziedzinie. Gdzieś podświadomie spodziewał się tego telefonu. Jego serce drżało z obawy, że ta minuta w końcu nadejdzie. Jego ręce zawczasu zadrżały a czujny umysł przewidział to wcześniej.

- John, czy coś –

Nie zdążył dokończyć, po drugiej słuchawki słychać było krzyki.

- W zaułku za sklepem Clarków jest martwy człowiek z trzema nożami wbitymi w ciało. Nie wygląda to na robotę zazdrosnej żony, boże, ten znak... może to mafia? Nie umarł dawno, ale zaraz zrobi się tu zbiegowisko. Przyjedź, musisz to zobaczyć – jego głos drżał, a odgłosy w tle nasiliły się.

- John, spokojnie. Zaraz tam będę.

Nie, nie będzie spokojnie. Od chwili gdy wyeliminował Moriartego nie mogło być na długo spokojnie. Geniusz zła nie mógł działać sam.

Westchnął.

Miał nadzieję, że John dobrze zniesie towarzyszenie mu w śledztwie. O spokojnym zostaniu w domu nie było przecież mowy.

~Ciąg dalszy nastąpi~


	2. Chapter 2

_„Sat on the bottom of the ocean,_

_A stern and stubborn rock_

_'Cause your songs remind me of swimming,_

_But somehow I forgot"_

_Florence + The Machine – Swimming_

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Johna Watsona jaki jest zapach zbrodni, z pewnością w pierwszym odruchu wyobraźnia podsunęłaby by mu zapach kostnicy w szpitalu 's. To właśnie tam można było doświadczyć okropności zbrodni w najbardziej intensywny sposób; przygnębiająco białe ściany i okropnie chłodne chromowe powierzchnie. Nie na wojnie, gdzie adrenalina przeciążała wszystkie zmysły, ani nie w ciemnych zaułkach. Tutaj panowała nieznośna cisza i przygnębienie. W tej ciszy zawierała się cała ponurość tego miejsca, wirująca w powietrzu, wibrująca w uszach...

Doktor stał na korytarzu oddziału patologii z kawą w papierowym kubeczku, gdy Sherlock rozmawiał z komisarzem Lestrade. Nie przysłuchiwał się szczegółom – myślami był zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Jedyne co było jego kotwicą w tej rzeczywistości było ciepło, które rozchodziło się w jego dłoniach od kubeczka. Nie tak dawno był tutaj w nieco bardziej prywatnej sprawie. Osoba leżąca za ścianą była mu bardzo bliska. Konkretnie – była jego żoną. Jej czas przyszedł stanowczo za wcześnie i John nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Nawet pełen profesjonalizm, kilkadziesiąt wykonanych sekcji i doświadczenie wyniesione ze szpitala wojskowego w Afganistanie nie pomogło mu w tamtym momencie zachować zimnej krwi.

- John?

Odruchowo spojrzał w stronę, z której padło jego imię.

- Na pewno chcesz wejść?

Doktor zgrabnym ruchem wrzucił pusty kubeczek do kosza na śmieci i skinął potakująco głową.

Molly Hooper wypełniała raport, starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej naturalnie. Gdy tylko dostrzegła Sherlocka uśmiechnęła się lekko a jej policzki zaróżowiły się. John w sekrecie podziwiał tę dziewczynę, nie zważającą na nikogo innego, gdy tylko w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się Pan Niedostępny. Na ustach miała szminkę.

- Witaj, Molly. Chyba wiesz, kogo przyszliśmy zobaczyć.

Detektyw starał się używać liczby mnogiej, przez co John miał poczuć się potrzebny i doceniony, co z kolei kolidowało z egocentryzmem i niezależnością Sherlocka. Ale tylko trochę, bo detektyw już przywykł do tego, że bez swojego blogera pracuje się inaczej. Śledztwa były wtedy o wiele mniej zabawne.

- Oczywiście. Denata ozdobionego trzema sztyletami mam tylko jednego – zaszczebiotała, a potem jako jedyna roześmiała się ze swojego żartu. Szybko spoważniała i ukradkiem spojrzała na Sherlocka, który nic nie okazywał. John uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Na jednej zbrodni się nie skończy... – mruknął ponuro detektyw.

Podeszła do ostatniego stołu, stojącego przy ścianie i ściągnęła materiał, odkrywając głowę i klatkę piersiową zmarłego.

- Rany są dość głębokie i niezwykle precyzyjne. Wszystkie trzy ostrza wbito bardzo blisko serca, jednak starannie je omijając. Co ciekawe po rozbryzgu krwi i kącie nacięć można wywnioskować, że zabójca wykonał swoją robotę ze znacznej odległości.

- Co sugeruje kogoś biegłego w swoim fachu i... pewnego siebie. Zostawił nam wizytówkę.

- Możliwe. Bo gość i tak zginął od kuli, prawdopodobnie najpierw była kula a potem noże... W innej kolejności narobiłby zbyt dużo hałasu.

Dłonią odzianą w rękawiczkę odgarnęła kosmyk włosów ze skroni zmarłego. Około cztery centymetry ponad uchem widniała dziura.

- Hmm... Broń snajperska, kaliber osiem milimetrów.

Molly podała mu plastikowy woreczek.

- Bingo.

Sherlock obracał przez kilka chwil woreczek w dłoniach przyglądając się uważnie przesuwającemu się we wnętrzu nabojowi.

- Co to oznacza? – zwrócił się do Johna.

- Ktoś świetnie wyszkolony, zapewnie po służbie wojskowej. Potencjalny najemnik. Ten cyrk z nożami może oznaczać symbol jakiejś organizacji, ale kompletnie nie wiem jakiej. Nigdy nie widziałem emblematu z rękojeści.

- Twoja dedukcja mnie zadziwia, John. Jakaś teoria, która mogłabym powiązać ofiarę ze zleceniodawcą?

Doktor tylko pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Znalazłeś go w garniturze. Bardzo drogim, z tego co pamiętam to był Armani. Doskonałe, świetnie dobrane włoskie buty i rolex na nadgarstku sugerują, że nie mógł być zwykłym urzędnikiem. Niedaleka odległość od giełdy i to, że znalazłeś go w przejściu, którego często używają maklerzy, żeby się niezauważenie wymknąć z pracy oznaczają, iż to właśnie tam musiał pracować. Dbał o siebie, albo ktoś o niego dbał. Sądzę, że pochodził raczej z niezamożnego domu i sam dotarł do niezłej fortuny. O kochance i psie już nie wspomnę.

- Adam Whitefrey. Finansista, pisał też do gazety. Powiązany z polityką. Od dwóch lat żonaty – przeczytała Molly z raportu – I posiadał teriera.

- Czyli mamy dwie nowe wiadomości. Dobra jest taka, że moja dedukcja jest prawidłowa. Druga... jest nieskończenie wiele potencjalnych osób, które mogłyby chcieć jego śmierci.

Było późne popołudnie, gdy wyszli ze Scotland Yardu. Właściwie jak na standardy jesieni zaczęło się już ściemniać. Sherlock niósł pod pachą pełną kartotekę ofiary. Lestrade okazał się do czegoś przydatny. Jak się okazało niepozorny finansista miał niezłą przeszłość kryminalną... Nie było pewne, czy odległe czasy mogły rzutować na teraźniejszość, ale nie mógł pominąć niczego. Nici. To po nich dochodzi się do kłębka.

- Sherlock, czy nie lepiej byłoby pójść tędy? Skrócimy sobie drogę do miejsca zbrodni...

Detektyw zignorował jego sugestię, idąc dalej w obranym kierunku. John zagrodził mu drogę.

- O co chodzi?

Sherlock uniósł lekko brwi, lecz poza tym wyraz jego twarzy nie uległ żadnej zmianie.

- Jak na twoje standardy zrobiliśmy dzisiaj żałośnie mało. Przecież powiedziałeś, że to robota profesjonalisty. Zresztą i ja tak uważam. W takim wypadku każda minuta się liczy! Pierwsze zabójstwo to zawsze ostrzeżenie, potem co dzień może przybywać kolejny trup... Im wcześniej go złapiemy tym lepiej. Powinniśmy już być na miejscu zbrodni, póki jeszcze mamy tam czego szukać! Albo przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, co oznaczają te wzory na nożach. Jestem pewny, że gdzieś je już widziałem...

- Pośpiech nigdy nie jest wskazany.

- W tym wypadku jest! – krzyknął John, któremu powoli zaczęły puszczać nerwy – To nie są twoje metody! Co się z tobą dzieje, do cholery?

Sherlock przez długą chwilę walczył, aby przyjaciel nie odkrył zmieszania w jego oczach, lecz doktor znał wszystkie jego sztuczki i od razu wszystko wyczuł.  
- Po prostu... Nie chcę cię w to wplątywać – wyrzucił z siebie.

- Zabójca sam mnie wplątał... Wiedział, że będę w tym miejscu o tej porze. To wymagało od niego staranności, ale dał mi znak. Nie wiem co udało ci się znaleźć w moich papierach, ale zapewniam cię, że Ella Thompson nie wie o mnie wszystkiego. Ona szuka w ludziach tylko schematów. Kiedy ja chcę ci pomóc, wrócić do tego szalonego życia i wiem, że ty... – urwał. Spojrzał na Sherlocka. Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły między nimi, niczym gęsta mgła. Detektyw westchnął ciężko.

- Potrzebuję cię. Masz rację. Dlatego właśnie jeszcze bardziej zależy mi na tym, aby cię ochronić. iWtedy/i zniknął, żeby ludzie Moriarty'ego dali ci spokój.  
Przez bardzo długi czas nie wspominali wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Właściwie nigdy. To było tabu; niepotrzebne rozdrapywanie ran, które w każdej chwili znów mogą zacząć krwawić.

- Jeśli znowu chcesz mi wywinąć podobny numer to...

- Nie.

Sherlock nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. John wpatrywał się w niego stanowczo. Jednak detektyw rzadko kiedy ustępował.

- Nie poznaję cię. To nie jesteś ty – powiedział doktor, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie. Sherlock miał ochotę pobiec za nim, ale w tym momencie drzwi pałacu pamięci trzasnęły z hukiem. Prychnął, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał John.

- Któż go zrozumie...? – zapytał sam siebie, kręcąc głową.

~ Ciąg dalszy nastąpi ~


End file.
